Broken
by nakyangel
Summary: Que reste-il après la guerre, quand tous sont partis, quand il n'y a plus d'espoir, quand tout est détruit? Le coeur s'assombrit, certains murs se dressent dans notre esprit afin de ne pas se perdre dans la douleur et la dureté de la vie. Rated M pour scènes sombres. Non canon après la 6e année.
1. Chapitre 1: Prologue

**Bonjour! Cette histoire doit traîner dans ma tête et sur mon ordi depuis au moins 10 ans alors j'ai décidé de m'y remettre et de recommencer à écrire. Ce chapitre est cours, mais la suite devrait suivre sou peu!**

 _ **Broken**_

Chapitre 1 : Prologue 

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?, s'écria une voix éblouit par une lumière vive.

-Je l'ignore ! Regarde on dirait une personne là-bas. Trouve le directeur.

Le jeune homme garda ces mains devant son visage tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses yeux de cette lumière.

Le second individu se retourna et partit en courant en direction du château. Le premier resta près du corps apparu comme par magie quelques minutes auparavant. Il se pencha pour observer plus attentivement les traits de cette personne. C'était une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge qui semblait inconsciente. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle était encore en vie. Ses cheveux bruns, ondulés, lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle était habillée des vêtements de l'école, mais ils étaient différents. Jamais il n'avait vu ce type d'uniforme. Le cercle de lumière s'estompa graduellement.

-Qui est cette jeune femme, dit une voix essoufflée derrière lui.

-Je n'en sais rien, professeur. Je me promenais dans le parc avec Carl quand il y eut une lumière et puis elle est apparue !

-Bien, aidez-moi à l'emmener au château.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans poser de questions. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Ils ne croisèrent aucun élève, tous devaient être dans leur salle commune, le couvre-feu approchant à grands pas. Une ombre tourna le coin du couloir, mais resta cachée du directeur et des deux élèves. Curieux de nature et désirant le plus souvent et exactement possible savoir ce qui se passait dans le château, il suivit tranquillement le groupe. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte de l'infirmerie, il attendit très clairement les cris de l'infirmière qui demandait ce qui était arrivé à cette jeune demoiselle. Il se désintéressa alors de la situation et retourna à son dortoir. Il posera les questions le lendemain aux personnes concernées.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux lentement. La lumière au plafond de l'infirmerie était telle qu'elle dû fermer les yeux à nouveau. Pourquoi était-elle à l'infirmerie ? Puis d'un coup, elle se souvint. Il n'était pas possible qu'elle soit à l'infirmerie puisque cette dernière était complètement détruite. La partie du château où elle se trouvait s'était effondrée le mois dernier.

Elle entendit plusieurs voix autour d'elle, mais n'en reconnaissait pas une. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler les derniers évènements qui l'auraient conduit dans un lit dans une infirmerie qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de Poudlard. Une migraine au niveau des tempes l'empêcha de se concentrer.

-Professeur Dumbledore, s'écria une voix. J'attendais avec impatience votre arrivée. Je dois retourner à mon bureau régler de nombreux dossiers. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir interroger cette jeune femme à son réveil.

Au nom du professeur, la jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer. Professeur Dumbledore ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle se résout à ouvrir un œil. Puis l'autre suivit. La lumière était beaucoup moins éclatante maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient quelque peu habitués.

Hermione regarda son ancien directeur et une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du miracle qui faisait en sorte qu'il était présent devant elle.

-Où suis-je, s'entendit-elle demander.

-Mais à Poudlard bien entendu.

Il dut apercevoir la pointe de questionnement dans son regard puisqu'il ajouta :

-L'école de sorcellerie.

-Je sais ce qu'est Poudlard, professeur.

-Professeur ? Vous ai-je déjà enseigné ? Je m'en souviendrais.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Sa migraine ne voulait pas disparaître.

-Je.. Est-ce que.. Pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année nous sommes ?

Hermione regarda à nouveau le vieil homme et remarqua que ce dernier arqua les sourcils. C'était une idée, comme ça, qui lui était apparue dans la tête, mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Évidemment.

-Nous sommes en 1944. Dites-moi, mademoiselle, qu'elle est votre nom ?

Hermione blêmit. 1944 ? 1944..1944 ! La jeune fille déglutit difficilement. Elle avait de la misère à assimiler l'information. En plus, ce foutu mal de tête ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau et se souvint que l'homme lui avait posé une question. Toutes les horreurs des derniers mois refirent surface et Hermione tenta de les repousser à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Avec ses yeux ternes et déchirés par les atrocités vécues, elle répondit d'une voix basse.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis une sang-de bourbe.


	2. Chapter 2: 1944?

**Voilà un autre petit chapitre, juste pour vous permettre d'intégrer un peu plus l'histoire. Laissez- moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

 _ **Broken**_

Chapitre 2 : 1944?

 _Ce goût métallique. La langue pâteuse. Une douleur atroce aux bras. Un son qui revient continuellement. Une goutte d'eau qui tombe de la tuyauterie. Encore et encore et encore._

 _J'ai mal. Mes cheveux sont plaqués sur ma figure. Par quoi? Du sang? De la sueur? J'imagine que c'est les deux. Cette même question qui me revient toujours. Pourquoi moi?_

 _Je sais bien que ce n'est juste pas moi. Ce sont tous ces moldus, tous ces sorciers issus de parents moldus et tous ceux qui ne se soumettent pas. Je le sais. Je le sais parce que je les entends. Ces cris qui déchirent. Qui supplient. Eux aussi doivent savoir que je suis là._

 _J'ai mal. Je n'arrive plus à savoir pourquoi je me bats pour rester en vie. À quoi bon? Mais ce n'est pas moi. Pas moi d'abandonner. Pas moi de renoncer. Il y a de l'espoir. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Allez. Une autre journée de plus._

 _J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Oh non. Pas encore. J'ai déjà tant mal._

 _-Comment t'appelles-tu?_

 _Cette voix si rauque et si dure. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. J'essaie de bouger, mais mes bras ont mal. Je ne sens plus mes poignets. Rester forte._

 _-Répond! Comment t'appelles-tu!_

 _J'ai de la difficulté à parler. J'ai soif._

 _-Hermio.._

 _-Endoloris!_

 _Cette douleur encore. Je veux m'effondrer sur le sol et pleurer. Mais mes bras accrochés ne me le permettent pas. Mes os sont en feu. Mon corps est en feu. Ma tête veut exploser. Et puis tout d'un coup, ça s'arrête. Je reste pendu à mes chaines, haletante._

 _-Insolante! Tu n'apprends donc pas ta place! Comment t'appelles-tu?!_

 _Je veux lui répondre que je sais où est ma place. Je veux lui cracher que j'ai tous les droits de vivre autant qu'eux. Que j'ai le droit d'être libre. Mais je n'ai plus cette force. Cela fait trop longtemps que je suis enfermée. Je suis Hermione Granger. C'est ce que je suis._

 _Il commence à faire noir. Je veux dire mon nom. Qui je suis. Mes paupières se ferment. Mon corps ressent encore les effets du sort. Dans un dernier spasme, je m'évanouis._

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Il faisait noir et l'infirmerie était déserte. Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long de son visage. Elle n'était pas déstabilisée par son cauchemar. Elle en avait maintenant l'habitude. La jeune fille regarda la lune au travers de la fenêtre. Comme c'était calme à l'extérieur. Elle repensa à la veille.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle avait fait pour arriver en 1944. Pourquoi 1944? Hermione se leva tranquillement du lit. Lorsqu'elle déposa ses pieds sur le plancher froid, elle se mit à frissonner. C'était le même froid que le plancher de sa cellule. Elle secoua lentement la tête. Ce passage de sa vie était terminé. Alors qu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle se dirigea directement vers le lavabo. Elle ouvrit le robinet. L'image que le miroir lui renvoyait ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune fille qu'elle avait déjà été.

 _La guerre et la torture font des ravages, faut croire._

Elle mit ses mains en bol afin de recueillir de l'eau et tenta de rafraichir son visage. Non, ça n'allait pas être suffisant. Elle avait besoin d'une douche. Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait enlevé ses vêtements et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la douche lorsque son regard s'arrêta de nouveau devant le miroir. Son dos était couvert de cicatrices. Des longues et des plus courtes. Certaines plaies n'avaient pas encore cicatrisé au complet. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses bras. SANG-DE-BOURBE. Son nom. Elle.

Elle soupira et entra finalement dans la douche. Elle resta de longues minutes là, à laisser l'eau chaude couler tranquillement le long de son corps. Sans bouger. Ses larmes se fondant dans l'eau sans laisser de trace. Après ce qui sembla être des heures, elle prit le savon et commença à se frotter. D'un coup, elle éclata en sanglots et essaya de frotter de plus en plus fort. Elle voulait laver toutes ces cicatrices, tous ces sorts qui l'avaient touché, toutes ses mains qui l'avaient agrippé, frappé et traîné. Elle voulait faire disparaître ses souvenirs qui revenaient la hanter jour après jour après jour.

Elle s'effondra dans la douche.

-Bien, miss Granger, racontez-moi.

Hermione était retournée dans son lit cette nuit-là et avait tenté de se rendormir sans succès. Dès les premières lueurs du soleil, Dumbledore était arrivé à son chevet en apportant quelques croissants au beurre.

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il était clair, dans son temps, que lorsqu'il était question de voyage dans le temps, ce dernier ne devait pas être altéré. Évidemment, le fait même qu'elle soit là était une preuve que le futur _devait_ être changé. Mais à quel point? Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi 1944? Qu'est-ce qu'il était si important à cette année-là pour que quelqu'un (parce que ça devait être quelqu'un?), l'envoi en 1944. Puis, elle comprit soudainement et son visage se décomposa.

-Miss Granger?

Le directeur avait vu passer toutes les émotions dans le visage de la jeune fille et était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de sa curiosité. Des dizaines de questions s'accumulaient dans sa tête.

-Je... Je ne sais pas comment, ni par qui je suis atterrit 55 ans en arrière, mais je crois savoir pourquoi.

Le savait-elle vraiment ? Si sa mémoire était exacte, elle arrivait alors qu' _il_ commençait sa 7e année. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle essaya de se remémorer les évènements de sa vie à lui. Il avait déjà assassiné son père. Avait-il déjà créé un horcruxe ? S'il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de lui, elle espérait que non, sinon sa tâche allait plus difficile. À quel point pouvait-elle parler à son ancien directeur?

Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux du vieil homme. Il était beaucoup plus jeune que dans son temps, évidemment. Ces cheveux moins argentés laissaient encore paraître certaines traces d'auburn. Il avait par contre toujours la même lueur dans ces yeux. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, ils étaient ternes et sans vie. Il était mort.

-55 ans, cela fait beaucoup de chemin. Dites-moi, pourquoi 1944?

Oui, pourquoi? Pourquoi pas avant que la guerre telle qu'elle la connaissait débute ? Pourquoi pas avant qu'ils débarquent chez ses parents et les assassinent ? Pourquoi pas lors de leur quatrième année pour empêcher Voldemort de revenir. Pourquoi pas avant que James et Lily ne sacrifient leur vie pour les avertir de Peter Pettigrew.

Pour retourner là où Voldemort était encore Tom Jedusor. Elle devait trouver plus de réponses à cette question.

-Il faut que j'arrête le mage noir le plus important de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

-Si je me fie à mon instinct, j'imagine très bien que vous ne parlez pas de Grindelwald.

-En effet, professeur.

-Vous savez miss Granger, je ne peux pas adhérer à votre agenda en tant que professeur Dumbledore. Par contre, en tant que Albus Dumbledore, sorcier, sachez que je comprends parfaitement les raisons qui vous poussent à vouloir faire de notre future, votre présent, un monde meilleur. C'est pourquoi nous allons vous intégrer dans notre école en tant qu'élève de 7e année.

Dumbledore s'arrêta quelques instants et reprit d'un ton plus confiant.

-J'aimerais croire qu'il reste un espoir pour sauver l'âme de monsieur Jedusor. Malgré mes forts doutes. Si vous en arriviez à trouver une solution moins barbare que de lui enlever la vie. Je vous en serais grandement reconnaissant. Ce jeune homme pourrait avoir un fort potentiel dans l'univers de la sorcellerie sans pour autant devenir un mage noir.

Hermione le regarda profondément avec un regard consterné. Comment pensait-il que, elle, Hermione Granger, une sang-de-bourbe, une moins que rien puisse venir à bout de lui faire changer d'idée sur son avenir ?

D'un autre côté, tuer. Se rabaisser, se mettre au même niveau qu'eux. Tuer ou être tué. Voilà ce qu'était devenue la nouvelle devise des aurors et de l'ordre. C'en était devenu barbare, plus personne ne sortait de peur de se faire accuser d'être dans un ou l'autre des camps. Du sang partout. Sur le chemin de traverse, à Pré-au-Lard, à Poudlard.

-Je n'ai jamais pu faire ma 7e année.

Il n'y a que cette pensée qui réussit à se frayer un chemin dans la bouche de la jeune fille.

-Vous m'avez l'air d'une personne ayant vécu beaucoup de souffrance. Ne vous laissez pas emporter dans cette mission qu'on vous a mise sur les épaules par surprise. Profitez également de Poudlard, des gens et de la bonne nourriture. Ressourcez-vous un peu. Profitez.

 _En profiter ? J'espère qu'il ne se trouve pas drôle._

Comment en profiter alors que l'homme à l'origine de toute cette monstruosité se promenait librement dans le château. Comment pouvoir fermer l'œil ?

-Lorsque vous aurez la volonté de sortir de ce lit d'infirmerie, passez à mon bureau. Le directeur aura été informé que vous êtes une nouvelle élève. Vous seule allez pouvoir raconter l'histoire qui vous plaira à vos collègues de classe. Évidemment, vous allez devoir repasser le choixpeau afin d'éviter les soupçons. À bientôt miss Granger.

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione soupira. Une autre épreuve allait commencer. Sa vie n'allait jamais avoir de répit? Elle repensa à là où tout avait commencé.

Durant l'été qui suivit la mort de Dumbledore, ce fut différent que ce en quoi elle avait cru. Elle avait cru que MacGonagall allait prendre tout en charge et qu'elle allait aider Harry dans sa mission tout comme l'avait fait Dumbledore, mais elle fut bien vite surpassée par les évènements et elle se fit assassiner au château.

Voldemort ayant décidé de toucher les gens près de son rival, il comprit vite qu'il ne pouvait atteindre ses deux meilleurs amis, il s'en prit donc à leurs parents. Malgré qu'Hermione ait tenté de les protéger en leur enlevant tous souvenirs d'elle et en les faisant déménager, les mangemorts les trouvèrent. Un matin, Hermione regarda la gazette et la couverture lui fit sortir son petit-déjeuner. Ses parents étaient accrochés sans vie à un arbre à Pré-au-Lard. Des mots écrits magicalement au sol indiquaient : **tu es la prochaine.**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione comprit. Sa vie était comptée. Elle apprit, la même journée, que les parents de Ron étaient décédés eux aussi. Au quartier général, les choses n'étaient pas mieux. Tout le monde se disputait. Le chaos était installé. Harry restait en retrait. Ne s'adressant à personne.

Hermione se souvint d'une conversation ridicule qu'elle avait eu avec Ron.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute Ron, c'est nous qui avons décidé de rester près de lui pour l'aider. Il a besoin de nous.

-Hermione, je crois que tu ne comprends pas! Mes parents ont été tués et...

-Les miens aussi Ron! mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui en vouloir a lui! Il ne l'a pas demandé. Nous devons rester soudés si nous voulons combattre et en finir avec cette guerre!

-Écoute Hermione, je crois que l'on n'est pas du tout du même avis. J'aimais mes parents et..

-Parce que moi je n'aimais pas les miens!? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire! Que cela ne me dérange pas que mes parents soient décédés! Non, mais pour qui tu te prends!

-Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est de la faute à Harry tout ce qui nous arrive maintenant.

-Je te dis que non, que...

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry avait ouvert la porte.

-Ça ne sert à rien de me défendre Hermione, Ron a raison.

-Non Harry, ne dis pas cela. C'est nous qui avons décidé de te suivre. Il faut rester fort ensemble pour détruire les horcruxes.

-Sans moi, murmura Ron

Hermione se retourna vers Ron en brandissant sa baguette. Harry sortit de la pièce, plus désespéré que jamais. Ron avait raison. C'était de sa faute à lui, le survivant, la proie du grand mage noir. Il devait en finir avec tout ça. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se dit qu'il n'y avait plus de trio. Plus de meilleurs amis. Il était tout seul.

Hermione se souvint à quel point elle avait eu mal de voir Harry agir seul. Cherchant désespérément les horcruxes et revenant blessé à chaque fois. Il ne demandait de l'aide à personne, ne parlait à personne et surtout, ne regardait personne. Il était comme un fantôme.

Puis, Hermione se fit capturer alors qu'elle sur le chemin de traverse. Elle avait certains achats à faire pour l'ordre, mais la personne censée l'escorter ne s'était jamais présentée. Elle avait donc décidé d'y aller tout de même en prenant plusieurs précautions. Malheureusement, pas assez.

Elle comprit bien vite que sa capture n'allait pas être un conte de fées. Un jour elle sut. Le mal avait gagné. Les mangemorts criaient victoire. Harry Potter était mort.

* * *

Hermione sortit de ses pensées. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que les larmes coulaient à nouveau. À quel point les glandes lacrymales arrêtaient de fournir ?

Elle se décida à se lever. Des vêtements étaient disposés sur le pied du lit. Elle entreprit de s'habiller et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Voilà un autre petit chapitre. J'espère que vous avez appréciez!**


End file.
